legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Traya
"Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn." - Darth Traya Darth Traya (pronounced /ˈtɹeɪə/), known in her later years as Kreia /ˈkɹeɪə/, was a female Human Jedi Master-turned-Sith Master during the Dark Wars and Dark Lord of the Sith Triumvirate, ruling over the remnants of the Sith forces after their defeat in the Jedi Civil War. Prior to the Mandalorian Wars, Kreia was a Jedi Master and Jedi historian, who was exiled by the Jedi High Council because her students followed the Jedi Knight Revan, her former Padawan, into battle against the invading Mandalorians. After Kreia withdrew from the Jedi Order, she retraced Revan's footsteps to the Sith world Malachor V, being drawn to its Force echoes. There, she discovered the Trayus Academy and turned to the dark side, becoming a Sith Master. In the years following the Jedi Civil War, Traya searched for other Force-wounds, and discovered two men who became her Sith apprentices, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus. With them she formed and became Dark Lord of a Sith Triumvirate, intent on destroying the Jedi. Eventually, Traya was overthrown by Sion and Nihilus, who stripped their Master of her connection to the Force. After having been exiled by both the Jedi and Sith, she held an abhorrence of how both Orders were used by the Force to its own ends, and began to consider how she might rid the galaxy of its influence forever. Going under the guise of "Kreia" once more, Traya located a former Jedi General that served in the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile. Traya saw Surik as having the potential to bring her purpose to fruition, and took it upon herself to "rescue" Surik and retrain her in her own views. Even as Traya orchestrated a Jedi purge, she continued in her attempts to mold Surik—and those she traveled with aboard the light freighter Ebon Hawk—into her own image. Traya aided Surik in locating the Jedi Masters Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar and Kavar; Surik convinced them to reconvene at the Dantooine Jedi Enclave's ruins. When Surik met with the Masters, Traya revealed her identity as a Sith Lord, and severed the Masters from the Force killing them in the process while in the Enclave's remains. Shortly after this, Traya traveled to the secret Jedi Academy on Telos IV and convinced Jedi Master Atris to accept her turn to the dark side. After Surik redeemed Atris and participated in the battle above Telos—in which she vanquished Darth Nihilus - Surik journeyed to Malachor V to confront Darth Traya, dueling and ultimately killing her in the depths of the Trayus Academy. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Humans Category:Blind Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Hooded characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Sith Category:Deceased Characters Category:Force Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters from the Past Category:Evil from the past